


Dragon Lady: Jeźdźcy smoków

by Yachiko



Series: Dragon Lady [2]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Genderbending, Male Astrid Hofferson, Original Character(s)
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yachiko/pseuds/Yachiko
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Dragon Lady [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1284068
Kudos: 1





	Dragon Lady: Jeźdźcy smoków

_To jest Berk. Przez wieki Wikingowie zmagali się ze smokami w straszliwych bitwach. Ale pewnego dnia wszystko się zmieniło. Poznałam Szczerbatka. Razem pokazaliśmy ludziom, że zamiast walczyć ze smokami, można na nich latać, żyć z nimi w zgodzie, a nawet je tresować._

Hicca z szerokim uśmiechem poprowadziła Szczerbatka do lądowania na jednym z wielu stosów morskich, gdzie czekała na nich reszta. Zatrzymała się między Vegą i Arim, którzy dopiero na jej pojawienie się przestali się sprzeczać. Z westchnieniem przewróciła oczami. Tych dwoje nigdy sobie nie odpuszcza.

– To co, ludziska? Bawimy się w najlepsze triki– zaproponowała, głaszcząc swojego smoka po karku.– Kto się piszę?

– Idę pierwsza!– krzyknęła Vega i, zanim ktokolwiek zdołał ją powstrzymać, runęła z Silfurem z klifu. Radosny okrzyk wyrwał jej się z płuc, kiedy nurkowali, z każdą chwilą coraz bliżej oceanu.– Dawaj, mały– szepnęła, mocno obejmując szyję smoka jednym ramieniem. Świsnęli nad gładką taflą wody, na tyle nisko, że jego pazury rozcięły ją.– Pięknie, kolego!– wiwatowała.– Dawaj, korkociąg w górę– zadecydowała i wrzasnęła po raz kolejny.– Tak jest, jeszcze kawałek– dopingowała Zbiczatrzasła i, w gorączce chwili, puściła się jego szyi.– Cholera– syknęła pod nosem, kiedy runęła w dół.– Silfur!

Smok natychmiast zawrócił i złożył skrzydła, goniąc za swoim jeźdźcem. Nie ryzykował łapania jej na grzbiet i wybrał bezpieczniejszą opcję. Wystawił przednie łapy i zacisnął jej mocno na smukłych ramionach, dziewczyny, zanim rozłożył skrzydła i szarpnęło ich w górę. Vega wróciła na jego grzbiet i poprowadziła z powrotem do reszty.

– To nie poszło, jak chciałam– jęknęła.– Kto następny?

– Ja!– wyrwał się Sączysmark.

– Yyh… Wiesz, kolego. Myślę, że ten…– jąkał się Śledzik, próbując go powstrzymać.

– Ja!– powtórzył z naciskiem Smark.

– Na słodkiego Thora, co miota piorunami, leć!– zirytował się Ari, a młoda zielarka wydała zgodny okrzyk.

– Spokojnie, koleś, polecimy. A kiedy polecimy, niebo, moi drodzy, przetną straszliwe piorunAAA!– reszta jego wypowiedzi zmieniła się w przerażony wrzask, kiedy Hakokieł, bez ostrzeżenia, wystrzelił ze swojego miejsca.

Smok śmignął między skałami, zupełnie ignorując przerażone, płaczliwe wrzaski swojego jeźdźca. Przeleciał między kilkoma skalnymi wąwozami, chociaż Sączysmark uparcie próbował skierować go w inną stronę. Jeden okazał się na tyle wąski, że hełm chłopaka szorował po skalnej ścianie, sypiąc iskrami. Koszmar Ponocnik wydał z siebie coś na kształt złośliwego chichotu, kiedy wystrzelił w górę obracając się wokół własnej osi i zanurkował gwałtownie w kierunku oceanu. Na chwile obaj zniknęli pod wodą, a Hicca zastanowiła się, czy powinna wysłać kogoś, by ich wyłowić. Okazało się to jednak niepotrzebne. Hakokieł wyskoczył z powrotem w powietrze i wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie wrócił na swoje miejsce na stosie.

– Ja żyję– wykrztusił Smark, wyraźnie nadal pod wpływem emocji.– Ha! Ja żyję!– zauważając pełne politowania spojrzenia pozostałych, natychmiast wrócił do przemądrzałego siebie.– A jakżeby inaczej.

– No to teraz ja– zgłosił się Śledzik i radośnie spojrzał na swoją smoczycę.– Sztukamięs gotowa?– Gronkiel potwierdziła wesołym mruczeniem.– No to hop.

Nieproporcjonalnie małe skrzydła poruszyły się szybko, jak u kolibra i uniosły ciężką, głazożerną bestię w powietrze. Pozostali jeźdźcy obserwowali w milczeniu, jak pulchny chłopak i jego smok powoli okrążają skałę, zanim ciężko wylądują z powrotem na swoim miejscu. Bliźniaczki wymieniły spojrzenia.

– Ha! Pobiłem własny rekord!– oznajmił z dumą jeździec zanim przytulił się do grzbietu swojej łuskowatej przyjaciółki. Ta w odpowiedzi wyciągnęła język i smagnęła go czubkiem po policzku.

– Mogę to skomentować?– zapytała cicho Vega, ale siostra posłała jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

– Ja! Ja teraz!– zażądała Szpadka, patrząc z wyzwaniem na brata.

– Nie, bo ja!– sprzeciwił się natychmiast Mieczyk, a Hicca przewróciła oczami i interweniowała zanim bliźnięta rozpoczęły kolejną bezsensowną bójkę.

– Błagam– jęknęła, unosząc dłoń do twarzy.– Macie jednego smoka.– przypomniała im i zgromiła wzrokiem Vegę, kiedy ta dorzuciła wyraźne: „Jacze łby”.

– A no tak!– zgodził się odkrywczo męski bliźniak, zanim ruszyli.

Oczywiście, i tak od razu zaczęli się kłócić, ciągnąc dwie głowy smoka w dwie różne strony, aż uderzyli w jedną ze skał. Na szczęście wierzchowiec okazał się mądrzejszy od swoich właścicieli. Aby zakończyć kłótnię, wyrzucił jeźdźców w powietrze.

– O ja! Jak strasznie i pięknie!– skomentował chłopak, kiedy razem z siostrą zaczęli bezwładnie spadać w kierunku wody. Vega trąciła lekko Silfura, przygotowując się do ruszenia po parę kretynów, ale Zębiróg schwytał swoich ludzkich przyjaciół z powrotem i zabrał na stos, do reszty.

– Mogliśmy zginąć– oceniła dziewczyna, leżąc na swojej smoczej szyi.

– Co nie?– zgodził się z nią brat.– To jeszcze raz?!– zapytał, odzyskując rezon.

– Hej, teraz moja kolej!– sprzeciwił się Ari, zanim bliźniaki ponownie ruszyły do lotu.– A ty, piękna, patrz i ucz się– rzucił do Hicci i poprowadził Wichurę do lotu.

Zębaczowi nie trzeba było powtarzać dwa razy. Poszybowała tuż nad falami, przecinając taflę swoim kolczastym ogonem, zanim obróciła się kilka razy, częściowo zwijając skrzydła. Potem błyskawicznie ruszyła spiralą w górę. Zatrzymała się wysoko w powietrzu i zaskrzeczała radośnie, oceniając występ jako udany.

– Pięknie, dziewczyno!– pochwalił ją jeździec, klepiąc po szyi. Zadowoleni wrócili na swoje miejsce.

– Lepiej pokaż, co umiesz bez smoka– skomentował zgryźliwie Smark, za co otrzymał mocny cios w ramię. Hicca zmarszczyła brwi, wciąż nieco zarumieniona po wcześniejszych słowach jej sympatii.

– Dlaczego Ari miałby rywalizować w smoczej konkurencji bez smoka?– zapytała, spoglądając na kuzyna.

– Nie wiem– przyznał zaskoczony Jorgenson.– Dlaczego miałby?

– Uwaga na przyszłość…– wtrąciła się Vega, przewracając oczami.– Ignoruj większość tego, co mówi Sączysmark. Ponad dziewięćdziesiąt procent jego paplaniny nie jest warte uwagi– oceniła, na co sam zainteresowany odpowiedział oburzonym okrzykiem.

– Wypadałoby pokazać klasę, co, kochanie?– zapytała starsza z bliźniaczek, pochylając się do swojego smoka.

Szczerbatek mruknął w porozumieniu i rozłożył swoje ogromne skrzydła, wznosząc się w powietrze. Obrócił się i zanurkował, Hicca, czekała do ostatniej chwili, żeby rozłożyć protezę. Ruszyli gwałtownie tuż nad taflą, dzięki samemu pędowi rozbryzgując wodę. Przelecieli przez skalny labirynt, wąsko omijając niektóre ze stosów, zanim ruszyli wprost na jeden z łuków. Dziewczyna ostrożnie stanęła na siodle i, kiedy byli dostatecznie blisko, skoczyła. Pchana pędem zrobiła kilka kroków na skałach i zeskoczyła na siodło po drugiej stronie. Razem wystrzelili pionowo w górę, a po okolicy poniósł się podekscytowany ryk Nocnej Furii. Szczerbatek oddał kilka strzałów jeden po drugim i nieco zwolnił tempo.

– Znowu najlepsi, co?– zapytała Hicca, głaszcząc go po głowie, kiedy reszta komentowała jej pokaz. Smok zgodził się pogodnym mruknięciem.– Brawo, Szczerbatku.

_Ta, smoczki! Większość mieszkańców Berk pewnie się zgodzi, że ze smokami fajnie się żyje w zgodzie. Ale, niestety, smoki to zawsze… No, właśnie smoki._

Hicca, po krótkim pożegnaniu, rozstała się z pozostałymi. Śledzik poleciał szukać odpowiednich głazów dla swojego smoka, Ari i Vega ruszyli na trening, a bliźniaki i Sączysmark udali się Thor jeden wie gdzie. Córka wodza wróciła zaś do wioski i spojrzała na kompletny chaos na głównym placu.

Obok niej przebiegł przerażony jak ścigany przez Gronkla. Kawałek dalej jedna z kobiet krzyczała szarpiąc się z turkusowym Straszliwcem o bochen chleba. Jakiś mężczyzna krzyczał z oburzeniem na Zębacza, który zadomowił się na jego dachu. Niedaleko inny szarpał się o jakiś worek z pomarańczowym Koszmarem Poncnikiem, a pranie jakiejś kobiety zostało ukradzione przez przez fioletowego Śmiertnika, goniącego za kurami. Hicca podskoczyła, kiedy tuż koło niej ktoś krzyknął głośno:

– Kryć się! Smocza kupa!

Obrzydzona dziewczyna zaczęła cofać się unikając zielonej galaretowatej substancji. W końcu zatrzymała się między Grubym i Wiadrem. Obaj trzymali tarcze założone na grube patyki, tworzące coś w rodzaju parasola.

– Część, Gruby. Czołem, Wiadro– przywitała się, uśmiechając niezręcznie.– Przepraszam, za tę…– przerwała gestykulując wymownie na plac.

– Codziennie o trzeciej– oznajmił wyższy, z długą blond brodą. Na głowie nosił metalowe wiadro, a zamiast prawej ręki miał hak.– Trzeba przyznać, punktualnie. Chylę wiadra!

– Zawsze to lepiej, niż kiedy strasznie ziały– zgodził się drugi, niższy i grubszy niż towarzysz. Miał bujnę rude włosy i obfitą brodę w tym samym kolorze, a także hak w miejscu prawej ręki. Lewą nogę zastępował mu drewniany kij.– Ty, jeśli chcesz, to mamy dla twojego taty fajną rybkę– przypomniał sobie.– Wiadro, daj no panience dorsza– pogonił przyjaciela, a ten wyciągnął w stronę mały worek, któremu jednak brakowało dna.

– Ale, że już zjadłem?– zdziwił się Wiadro.– I co? Smakowało mi?– zapytał. Nieświadomy był, że za jego plecami mały Straszliwiec ucieka za budynek ciągnąc za ogon dużą rybę. Kiedy zniknął za zakrętem, zaraz pojawiła się cała zgraja małych smoków. Hicca uniosła brew.

– Yyy, bo wiesz co, Wiadro…– zaczęła niezręcznie, gestykulując w tamtym kierunku.– Bo to nie ty…

_Większość z nas, w miarę swoich możliwości, starała się zaadaptować. Zawsze są jednak wyjątki. I te wyjątki zrobią wszystko, aby smoki zniknęły z naszego życia._

Spokojna noc zapadła nad wyspą i większość mieszkańców, zarówno smoków, jak i Wikingów, odpoczywała po ciężkim dniu, śpiąc we własnych łóżkach. Niestety, pewien człowiek, mieszkający z dala od reszty osady nie miał tej przyjemności.  Stara, zniszczona przez ciężkie lata chata zatrzęsła się w posadach, a śpiący wewnątrz mężczyzna gwałtowanie otworzył oczy.

Owy człowiek był już w podeszłym wieku i brakowało mu sporej części zębów. Nie był postury typowego Wikinga. Jego ciało było szczupłe i raczej słabe. Miał podłużną twarz z wielkim nosem, sterczące, siwe włosy i długie wąsy. Nie dbał szczególnie o swój wygląd i prezentował się raczej niechlujnie.

Ale najbardziej innych odrzucał jego charakter. Pleśniak, bo tak się owy jegomość nazywał, był solą w oku większości mieszkańców. Narzekał na wszystko i wszystkich w wiosce, a już szczególnie na smoki. Z nienawiścią odnosił się do wszystkich nastolatków i sojuszu, żądając bezwzględnego wygnania gadów z wyspy. A jeśli razem z nimi zniknęłaby również pewna chuda córka wodza, wcale nie miałby nic przeciw.  Od wielu lat wyrażał swoją absolutną pogardę dla młodej Hicci, a po zakończeniu wojny dziewczyna stała się jego wrogiem publicznym numer jeden. Właściwie jedyną istotą na wyspie, którą był w stanie znieść bez narzekania, była jego owca, Grzybek.

– Pięknie!– narzekał, z hukiem otwierając drzwi i wychodząc na mroźne nocne powietrze.– No nie dadzą się wyspać– podniósł wściekłe spojrzenie i zgrzytnął pozostałymi zębami na widok Gronkla, śpiącego na dachu, którego chrapanie wstrząsało całym budynkiem.– Smoczyska– mruknął z obrzydzeniem.– Mogłem się tego spodziewać. Siedzi taki na dachu i wyżera kapustkę– odwrócił się, by sprawdzić stan swojego ukochanego pola i wrzasnął, kiedy dostrzegł jeszcze kilka bestii, śpiących na resztkach jego upraw.– Całe pole kapustki!– z oburzeniem odwrócił się do swojej owcy, zabrał z chaty swoją laskę i hełm, a potem, chwyciwszy Grrzybka pod pachę, ruszył w kierunku wioski.

X XX

Hicca krzyknęła z radości, kiedy Szczerbatek śmignął nad wioską z charakterystycznym świstem. Za sobą słyszała trzepot dwóch par skrzydeł i odwróciła się z uśmiechem. Ari i Vega gonili za nią na swoich smokach w równie dobrych nastrojach.

Przekomarzali się jak zwykle, ale było to jedynie nieszkodliwe dokuczanie. Prawdę mówiąc, od egzaminu końcowego i późniejszych wydarzeń ich relacje były zdecydowanie lepsze. Nie walczyli już o każdą głupotę, ale nie potrafili zrezygnować z ciągłego dogryzania, które od początku stanowiło podstawę ich znajomości.

Vega wrzasnęła i ściągnęła Silfura w bok, unikając uderzenia w dom Jorgensonów, i odetchnęła z ulgą. Przesunęła wzrokiem po placu w dole i westchnęła cierpiętniczo na widok znajomej sylwetki chudego, zrzędliwego starca. Pogoniła smoka, by zrównać się z siostrą i sojusznikiem (Hicca sądziła, że są przyjaciółmi, ale Vega nigdy się do tego przyznawać nie zamierzała).

– Zrzędliwy owcolub na szóstej– oznajmiła, wskazując kciukiem za siebie.– Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, po kiego ojciec go tu jeszcze trzyma. Zrzędzi to to i zrzędzi, tylko głowa przez niego boli.

– Muszę się z nią zgodzić– przyznał Ari.– Nikt go nie lubi. Staruch nic nie robi, tylko łazi z tą swoją owcą i narzeka przez cały dzień.

– Biedna owca– skomentowała Hicca, mając nadzieję, że tym razem Pleśniak przywlókł się do wioski, by narzekać na coś innego niż smoki. Zaczynała sądzić, że celem życia tego człowieka jest utrudnianie owego życia innym.– Chyba idzie do taty– oceniła z ciężkim westchnieniem.– Dopilnujcie, żeby bliźniaki i Smark niczego nie zepsuli, ja sprawdzę sytuacje.– zarządziła i klepnęła Nocną Furię po szyi, prowadząc go w kierunku spichlerz, gdzie wiedziała, że znajdzie ojca.

– Stoick!– krzyknął z oburzeniem Pleśniak, przedzierając się przez plac w kierunku wodza. Hicca stanęła na uboczu, opierając się o swojego smoka. Zdążyła akurat na początek wyrzutów.

– Aha, i jest nasz Pleśniak– ucieszył się sarkastycznie Pyskacz, przewracając oczami.– Co dzisiaj nie tak?

– To nie jest dobry moment, przyjacielu– oznajmił Stoick, próbując odwlec moment rozmowy z uciążliwym starcem.– Właśnie lokujemy zapasy. Zima się zbliża.

– Znowu te przeklęte smoczyska!– ten jednak nie dał się łatwo spławić i rozpoczął swoją tyradę.– Te bestie nie mają prawa mieszkać wśród cywilizowanych ludzi!

– A myślisz, że ty to co?– wciął się kowal. Z pasją nie cierpiał tego człowieka. Już sama jego obecność działała mu na nerwy.– Niby czemu twoja chata stoi po drugiej stronie wyspy?

– Ha… Proszę, żartuj sobie, żartuj– odpowiedział lekceważąco staruszek.– A te przebrzydłe bestie w tym czasie powywalają wam wozy! Dachy powyrywają! Wszystko zrujnują!– krzyknął, a za nim rozległ się chór zgodnych głosów.– Nie dają się nawet spokojnie wyspać na starość! Widzisz te worki, co mam pod oczami?– pochylił się w przód, nieco naciągając skórę pod oczami.

– Dobrze prawi– zgodził się z obrzydzeniem Pyskacz.– Obrzydliwe te worki.

– Smoki to dzikie i nieprzewidywalne bestie!– kontynuował Pleśniak. Wspiął się na schody i teraz przemawiał do tłumu.– Roztrzaskały biedakowi czaszkę jak jakie jajeczko!– wymownie stuknął laską o metalowe wiadro na głowie Wiadra.– trzeba pozamykać te bestie i to w klatkach! Nie pozamykasz, to wyżrą nam wszystkie zapasy i zniszczą naszą cudowną wioskę!– przepowiedział, a z tłumu dobiegł zgodny chór narzekań.

– Ale one wcale nie są takie złe!– zaprotestowała Hicca, podchodząc do ojca i mentora.– To tylko smoki, a smoki to smoki.

– Posłuchaj, bracie– odezwał się w końcu wódz, wychodząc przed córkę, która mierzyła się ze starcem wściekłymi spojrzeniami.– Skoro masz jakiś problem, to ja go rozwiążę– zapowiedział pewnie.

– A owszem, owszem. Mam problem, Stoicku– zgodził się Pleśniak.– I myślę, że nie tylko w moim imieniu, żądam, żebyś, jak mówisz, go rozwiązał–odwrócił się i odszedł, a Hicca spojrzała na swojego smoka, który zamruczał pytająco.

– Mam złe przeczucia, przyjacielu– mruknęła cicho, drapiąc delikatnie ciepłe łuski.– Będą z tego jeszcze jakieś problemy.

XXX

Nie pomyliła się bardzo. Wieczorem siedziała wraz z siostrą na schodach, podczas gdy Pyskacz i jej ojciec rozmawiali na dole. Szeczerbatek i Silfur ukryli się już na poddaszu i ułożyli do snu. Nocna Furia na swoim rozgrzanym kamieniu, a Zbiczatrzasł zwisając, zaczepiony ogonem o krokwie. Vega nuciła cichutko, delikatnymi palcami przeczesując krótkie włosy siostry. Obie uważnie słuchały rozmowy na dole.

– Tak dalej być nie może– oznajmił twardo Stoick.– Smoki rzeczywiście robią, co chcą– krążył niespokojnie wokół paleniska, szukając najlepszego rozwiązania.– Ty! A może znaki ostrzegawcze?– zaproponował, a bliźniaczki wymieniły zaskoczone spojrzenia. Znaki?

– Znaki? Dla smoków?– zapytał z wyraźnym powątpiewaniem Pyskacz, siedząc przy stole i starannie strugając drewnianą kaczkę.

– Proszę cię! Dla mieszkańców– sprostował wódz, co spotkało się z chichotem Vegi.

– Jakby ta uparta wieś, postanowiła posłuchać kilku nabazgranych run– mruknęła z przekąsem.

– Znaki? Dla Wikingów?– zgodził się nieświadomie kowal.– Kiedy my niespecjalnie czytamy.

– Eh…– Stoick machnął ręką, zgadzając się z odrzuceniem propozycji.– A może wypleciemy ogromną sieć i rozciągniemy nad całą wioską?– rzucił kolejną propozycję.

– Ogniste oddechy– mruknęła cicho Hicca, oglądając się do pokoju, gdzie spały oba smoki.

– Sieć? A słyszałeś, że smoki zioną ogniem?– skrytykował przyjaciel rodziny.

– Bardzo ci dziękuję, nie musisz ciągle ironizować– warknął wódz.– Może ten Pleśniak ma racje– z irytacją, machnął ręką, uderzając w krzesło. Mebel poszybował w powietrze i wylądował u stóp schodów. Bliźniaczki wymieniły porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.– Trzeba znaleźć jakiś…

– Tato, chwila– przerwała mu Hicca, wchodząc do głównego pomieszczenia i ponownie stawiając krzesło.– Może ja bym się zajęła smokami– zaproponowała.

– Ty?– zdziwił się ojciec, unosząc w powątpiewaniu brew.

– No, a kto? W końcu trochę się, musisz przyznać, na nich znam– przypomniała, a Szczerbatek, jakby dla potwierdzenia, zeskoczył z góry i wcisnął łeb, pod dłoń dziewczyny, domagając się uwagi.– Żaden inny Wiking nie da sobie rady.

– Jeszcze nie jesteś Wikingiem, córeczko– zaprotestował mężczyzna, a Vega przewróciła oczami, również zsuwając się na dół.

– Bo wcale nie pokonała smoka wielkości góry, tracąc tylko nogę– zironizowała, ale została brutalnie zignorowana.

– Jeszcze nie– zgodziła się niechętnie starsza z sióstr.– Ale gdybyś dał mi wreszcie szansę…– przerwała wymownie.

– W sumie, czemu nie– zdecydował w końcu wódz.– Dam ci twoją szansę. Zaczynasz od jutra– zarządził, a dziewczyny wymieniły triumfalne spojrzenia.

XXX

Następnego dnia Vega zakończyła praktykę tuż przed południem i pożegnała się z Gothi, by zabrać Silfura na rekreacyjny lot. Obiecała stawić się później i opuściła chatę wieszczki. Przeleciała nad wioską, z zaskoczeniem zauważywszy wszechobecny chaos, którym przecież Hicca miała się zająć. Mrucząc pod nosem, poprowadziła smoka wzdłuż wybrzeża, zauważając na jednej z baszt strażniczych resztę jeźdźców. Podleciał na tyle blisko, by mogła przeskoczyć ostrożnie na drewnianą podstawę.

– Dobra, mały, dziękuję– klepnęła go po szyi i odesłała do innych smoków.– Witam wszystkich– przywitała się, na co rozległ się chór odpowiedzi.

– Co robi Hicca?– zapytał Sączysmark, wskazując na dziewczynę, która miotała się po placu, próbując zapanować nad smokami.

– A ja wiem?– odpowiedział Mieczyk, zanim zrobił to ktoś inny.– Chyba jakąś demolkę ze smokami.

– Super!– ucieszyła się Szpadka, a zielarka tylko przewróciła oczami.

– Żadnej demolki, jacze łby– syknęła, uderzając oboje w głowy.

– Bardziej próbuje nad tym zapanować– dodał Ari, obserwując jak spadkobierczyni goni za podpaloną owcą. Zwierzę jednak wskoczyło na nią, przewracając na plecy.– To co? Pomożemy jej?

– Rano mówiła, że pomocy nie potrzebuje– mruknęła Vega, siadając między bliźniakami, by zapobiec bezsensownym bójkom.– I wybiła trzecia– skrzywiła się, widząc chmarę smoków, lecących nad wioską.

XXX

– Aua!– jęknęła Hicca, wieczorem padając na swoje łóżko. Vegi jeszcze nie było, ale zazwyczaj jej praktyki u Gothi się przeciągały. Dawno nie czuła się tak zmęczona.– Wszystko mnie boli– oznajmiła, siadając i odpinając protezę. Cały dzień na nogach może nie był jednak takim dobrym pomysłem. Kikut pulsował boleśnie w rytm jej serca. Szczerbatek powąchał kończynę i mruknął z niepokojem, ale pogłaskała go delikatnie po łbie.

– Hicca!– usłyszała z dołu znajomy głos i skamieniała, by po chwili zerwać się na równe nogi. Zachwiała się nie mając podparcia po lewej stronie, ale Nocna Furia pomógł jej utrzymać równowagę.

– Ari, świetnie– wymamrotała, nerwowo poprawiając ubrania i włosy.– Nie wyglądam aż tak fatalnie, co?– zapytała smoka, uśmiechając się niepewnie. Ten tylko przyjrzał jej się i uśmiechnął krzywo, odsłaniając bezzębne dziąsła.– Oh, jeszcze czego. Smocze politowanie– jęknęła. Nie miała już czasu, by cokolwiek ze sobą zrobić, bo na schodach zadudniły kroki, a ona odwróciła się by stanąć twarzą w twarz z przyjacielem.– Hej, Ari! Jaka milusia niespodzianka!– ucieszyła się nieprzekonująco i skrzywiła mentalnie na wysoki ton jej głosu. Brakowało tylko napisu „kłamca” na czole. Ponownie zachwiała się na jednej nodze, ale wojownik chwycił ją za ramię i posadził z powrotem na łóżku.

– No, jak ci minął dzień?– zapytał, a ona uniosła brew na dziwny ton w jego głosie.

– Straszna nuda– skłamała od razu.– Tak łaziłam tu i tam, wiesz…

– Wiem– zgodził się z uśmiechem, siadając obok niej.– Wszystko widzieliśmy. I tak jesteś dzielna, że jeszcze żyjesz.

– Jeszcze co najmniej przez miesiąc będzie mi się śniła płonąca owca– jęknęła, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

– Mogą być gorsze sny– wcięła się Vega, wślizgując do sypialni przez duże okno. Za nią wsunął się Silfur i mrucząc podbiegł do Hicci, domagając się pieszczot. Jego właścicielka usiadła na swoim łóżku, krzyżując nogi.

– Co tak długo?– zapytała jej siostra.– Praktykę skończyłaś półtorej godziny temu– zanim zielarka zdążyła odpowiedzieć, w domu rozległ się trzask drzwi i ciężkie kroki na schodach.

– Hicca! Córcia!– zawołał Stoick, wspinając się na poddasze.– Co się dzieje, co?! Wieś wygląda jak pole bitwy!– krzyknął, wchodząc do pokoju córek.

– No, wiem…– Hicca podrapała się nerwowo po karku.– Ja wiem, że nie jest najlepiej.

– Jest fatalnie– poprawił ją Ari, na co posłała mu spojrzenie z serii „Nie pomagasz”.

– No tak, ale to dopiero pierwszy etap mojego wielkiego planu– zapewniła z nerwowym uśmiechem.

– Tak?– upewnił się ojciec.– Rozumiem więc, że jest plan.

– Bo jest! I to nie byle jaki plan– obiecała.–Bardzo skomplikowany, mnóstwo rysuneczków, parę ruchomych elementów– paplała głupio, dopóki Vega nie odkaszlnęła znacząco, ucinając słowotok siostry.– Mówię ci, niezła rzecz.

– Lepiej, żeby to była prawda– ostrzegł ją wódz.– Pleśniak ma coraz więcej zwolenników. Jak nie uda ci się zapanować nad smokami, to się dopiero zacznie.– poinformował ich, a nastolatkowie wymienili nerwowe spojrzenia.– Vega, mogę cię prosić na słówko?– zapytał nagle ostrzejszym tonem.– Gothi skarżyła się, że znowu kogoś uszkodziłaś.

– Nie, żeby nie zasłużył sobie– mruknęła pod nosem, przewracając oczami, ale posłusznie ruszyła na dół. Stoick już miał iść za nią, ale zatrzymał się i spojrzał na córkę i chłopaka, siedzących na jej łóżku.

– Nic nie kombinujcie, jestem na dole– przypomniał ostro i ruszył za młodszą z bliźniaczek, zostawiając zażenowanych przyjaciół.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że tam jest jakiś zyliard zyliardów smoków, a ty jesteś sama jedna?– zapytał Ari po chwili ciszy.– Lepiej, żebyś miała ten plan– spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się nieco, widząc jak oczy jej się rozjaśniają.

XXX

Następnego dnia Hicca zebrała wszystkich jeźdźców na Arenie. Nawet Vegę wyciągnęła z praktyki, wykorzystując fakt, że wieszczka zawsze miała do niej jakąś słabość. Szybko przedstawiła im problem i swój sposób na rozwiązanie. Oczywiście, nie wszyscy zrozumieli.

– To jest ten plan?– skrzywiła się Szpadka. Liczyła na coś bardziej wybuchowego.– Chcesz trenować smoki?

– Tutaj?– dołączył się Mieczyk.– Tutaj przecież z nimi walczyliśmy.

– Tak, ale już nie walczymy– zauważyła, głaszcząc Szczerbatka.– Dobre miejsce, dużo przestrzeni.

– Coś mi się wydaje, że smoki są nieco poddenerwowane– stwierdził Ari, uspokajająco głaszcząc łuski Wichury, która niespokojnie stąpała w miejscu.

– Oj, bo smoczki to takie wrażliwe stworzenia– oznajmił Śledzik, przytulając Sztukamięs.– Szczególnie moja Sztukamięs. Straciła tutaj kuzyneczkę, ale cicho drażliwy temat– dodał szeptem, a pozostali tylko pokręcili głowami.

– W sumie ekstra, że twój tata od tak dał nam Arenę– uśmiechnął się blondyn podchodząc bliżej dziewczyny. Vega, która kawałek dalej, głaskała Silfura, prychnęła.

– Tak, byłoby ekstra, gdyby dał– zgodziła się Hicca, nerwowo drapiąc się po karku.– Tak, ale nie dał, więc bardzo cię proszę, nie poruszajmy, bo to drażliwy temat.

– Ej, czyli tatusiek o niczym nie wie, tak?– upewnił się, a szatynka tylko skuliła się nieco.– Bogowie, będą z tego kłopoty.

– I widzisz, poruszyłeś. A mówiłam, że drażliwy– jęknęła z żartobliwą urazą, próbując rozjaśnić sytuacje. Ale prawda była taka, że sama miała złe przeczucia.– Słuchajcie, sprawa wygląda tak– zaczęła skupiając na sobie uwagę pozostałych.– Smoki robią sobie, co chcą. Chcemy, żeby żyły z nami w zgodzie i nie niszczyły wszystkiego na swojej drodze, ale nie potrafią. Więc trzeba im pomóc– wyjaśniła i zdusiła jęk, widząc zupełny brak zainteresowania na twarzach Smarka i bliźniaków.– Wioska zmienia się trochę w ruinę, dlatego mówię poważnie, trzeba działać– dodała, licząc, że to ich zmotywuje. Podziałało, ale nie do końca tak jak chciała.

– Jasne! Nie ma to jak totalna, smocza demolka!– wybuchnął Mieczyk, a Hicca spojrzała z niezrozumieniem na pozostałych. Jak to się miało do tego, co mówiła?– No dalej, siostra! Wchodzimy w to!

– Nie, bardziej chodziło mi o…– spróbowała sprostować, ale została odcięta przez Szpadkę:

– Słuchaj, brat! To robimy tak. Najpierw musimy strasznie, straszliwie wkurzyć smoczyska

– Prosta sprawa– zgodził się.– No wkurzać to my umiemy.

– Zamknąć paszczę, paro kretynów– skarciła ich Vega, sprzedając obojgu po mocnym kopniaku.– Tu nie chodzi o żadną demolkę!

– Słuchajcie, ja poważnie mówię– jęknęła Hicca, uspokajając ich.– Pleśniak chce nam pozamykać wszystkie smoki. W klatkach! Nie wiem, co wy na to, ale ja się nie zgadzam.

– Ja też nie– zgodził się męski bliźniak.– Szpadka przeprasza.– dodał, co przyniosło mu mocny cios od oburzonej siostry.

– Super, że przeprasza– uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i kontynuowała, zanim rozpoczęła się kolejna bezsensowna kłótnia.– Kolejny problem, smoki wyżerają nam absolutnie wszystko– z kosza wyjęła bochen chleba i pomachała nim przed nosem Szczerbatka.– Jest sobie smok i rzuca się na coś, na co mu nie wolno– jakby na potwierdzenie jej słów, czarny smok skoczył do przodu i chwycił w szczęki pieczywo, wyrywając jej z ręki dziewczyny.– Można mu to spokojnie zabrać. Wystarczy lekko podrapać pod brodą– wyjaśniła i zaprezentowała, drapiąc w odpowiednim miejscu. Uradowany gad uchylił paszczę, a ona spokojnie zabrała jedzenie.

– Nie, nie, nie!– sprzeciwił się Sączysmark, podchodząc do niej i wyrywając z ręki pieczywo.– Może na Szczerbatka działa takie łaskotanko, ale my z panem Hakokłem mamy nieco inne zasady– pochwalił się, puszczając oczko Vedze, która tylko przewróciła oczami i oparła się o Silfura, obserwując show. Chłopak rzucił swojemu smokowi bochen i podszedł do niego, prężąc muskuły.– Kiedy chcę, żeby mój smoczek puścił bułę, patrzę mu prosto w oczy i krzyczę: „Puszczaj tę bułę! Puszczaj, ale już!”

Hakokieł, owszem, bułę puścił, ale nie zamierzał pozwolić, by taki brak szacunku przeszedł bez echa. Warknął więc głośno i chwycił w zęby przemądrzałego jeźdźca, co spotkało się z pełnym aprobaty okrzykiem młodej zielarki. Hicca z kolei jęknęła z irytacją. Nic nie szło po jej myśli.

– Robimy coś?– zapytał Mieczyk, kiedy smok nie wypuścił chłopaka, ale potrząsnął kilka razy łbem.

– No… Może za chwilkę– uśmiechnęła się uczennica uzdrowicielki, czerpiąc z tego niemal sadystyczną satysfakcję. Smark prześladował ją od kilku lat, podrywając i flirtując, nie ważne ile razy mu przyłożyła.

– No i fajnie– córka wodza klasnęła w dłonie, skupiając na sobie uwagę.– Słuchajcie, przed nami fura pracy, ale damy radę. Mówię wam– zapewniła.– Damy radę opanować smoki.

XXX

Dwie godziny później wrócili do wioski, spodziewając się wszechobecnego w niej od kilku dni chaosu, wprowadzanego przez smoki. Zamiast tego główny plac wydawał się opustoszały. Nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku nie było, ani smoków, ani Wikingów.

– Będzie z tego klapa– mruknęła pod nosem Vega.

– A gdzie smoki?– zapytał Śledzik, ale nikt nie potrafił mu odpowiedzieć.

– Coś łatwo poszło– skomentowała Szpadka.

– Spadamy?– Sączysmark już przygotował się do odejścia, ale zielarka złapała go za kołnierz.

– Stój, durna pało– warknęła.– Coś jest nie tak.

– Dziwne trochę– zgodziła się Hicca.– Skoro nie ma ich w wiosce, to gdzie są?

Jak na zawołanie nad wioską poniósł się huk, a za nim głośne krzyki. Wszyscy spojrzeli w tamtą stronę, a bliźniaki westchnęły z rozmarzeniem na widok wysokiego słupa dymu. Hicca przeklęła w myślach, zauważając, że wydobywa się z okolic spichlerzy. Vega zacisnęła powieki, błagając w myślach, żeby jej przeczucia się nie sprawdziły. Bo jeśli to smoki, właśnie przegrali sprawę.

– Coś mi podpowiada, że może tam– podsunął złośliwie Ari, a uczennica uzdrowicielki przygryzła dolną wargę, by powstrzymać, cisnący się jej na usta, chamski komentarz.

Dotarcie na miejsce zdarzenia zajęło im zaledwie kilka minut, a Hicca jęknęła w myślach na widok wysadzonego budynku. Tego ojciec na pewno jej nie daruję. Najbardziej zaskakujący był jednak widok smoków jeźdźców. Wichura i Hakokieł bezwstydnie wyjadali rozrzucone ryby, a Silfur właśnie zrywał się do lotu, trzymając w szponach kosz pieczywa.

– Wichura?– Ari z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w swoją smoczyce.

– Hakokieł?– Smark podzielał jego uczucia.

– Smok, w tej chwili to zostaw!– wrzasnęła Vega, wskakując do przodu i chwytając za pasek od kosza. Pisnęła, kiedy jej stopy oderwały się od ziemi i, zanim smok wzbił się wyżej, puściła się, lądując twardo na glebie.

– Wszystko nam bestie wyżarły– stwierdził z gniewem Stoick, wychodząc ze zniszczonego budynku.– Ani grama zapasów na zimę.

– I co?! A nie mówiłem?!– krzyknął z satysfakcją Pleśniak, wychodząc z tłumu.– A posłuchałeś starego Pleśniaka? Nie! Myślałeś, że te dzieciaki dadzą radę?– z lekceważeniem machnął ręką na nastolatków.– Widzisz, do czego zdolne są smoki. Klatki to za mało. Przepędzić je!– zażądał, a z tłumu poniosły się okrzyki zgody.

– Tato, obiecuję, że wszystko naprawię– przyrzekła Hicca, podbiegając do ojca.– My już naprawdę wiemy, jak…

– Wystarczy, córko– przerwał jej gniewnie.– Jak mam ci powierzyć opiekę nad wszystkimi smokami, skoro nie potrafisz zapanować nad własnym?– zarzucił jej, wskazując na Szczerbatka, który z zadowoleniem pomagał zmniejszać zapasy ryb.

– Oj, Szczerbatku– jęknęła z rozczarowaniem, a jej ramiona opadły w porażce.

– Wiadro! Gruby! Wszyscy na wodę!– zarządził wódz.– Potrzebujemy ryb.

– Trochę późno, Stoicku– zauważył ostrożnie Gruby.– Te całe zapasy to my przez pół roku łowiliśmy.

– Nie chcę słyszeć, że za późno!– uciął wszelkie protesty rudobrody mężczyzna.– Na wodę, ale już!

– No jasne, naturalnie– zaśmiał się nerwowo Wiking, nie chcąc potęgować gniewu szefa.– Nie mów szefowi, że za późno– zwrócił się do Wiadra.– Coś ty zawsze taki pesymista?

– No taki ja się chyba urodziłem– opowiedział z roztargnieniem wielkolud. Z drugiej strony wszystko robił z roztargnieniem.

– Tata, zaczekaj– spróbowała Hicca, idąc za ojcem.– Proszę cię, posłuchaj no! Znam smoki lepiej niż ktokolwiek…

– Nie przeszkadzaj teraz– przerwał jej ponownie, nawet nie patrząc na dziewczynę.– Ludzie nie mają, co jeść. Smoki narobiły wystarczających szkód– odwrócił się do swojej dziedziczki i spojrzał jej twardo w twarz.– Do wieczora wszystkie mają znaleźć się w klatkach– zadecydował.– Zrozumiałaś?– odwrócił się, by uniknąć błagalnego spojrzenia jej ogromnych, zielonych oczu.

– Zamykanie niewiele da– wtrącił się staruszek, stając obok młodej dziewczyny. Skuliła się nieco, kiedy uderzył w nią jego smród.– Trzeba je stąd przepędzić!

– Masz rację, Pleśniaku– zgodził się Stoick, ruchem ręki uspokajając rozentuzjazmowany tłum.– Dzisiaj uwięzimy smoki, a jutro, Hicca, bardzo mi przykro, przepędzisz je z wyspy– zadecydował, patrząc smutno na starszą córkę, do której przytulał się Szczerbatek.– Nie mamy wyboru.

XXX

Wieczór nadszedł zaskakująco szybko. Zespół jeźdźców siedział ponuro przy jednym stole, ciesząc się ostatnimi chwilami ze swoimi smokami. Vega trzymała na kolanach łeb Silfura, pieszcząc delikatnie metaliczne łuski.

– Nie no, nie wierzę– zaczął Sączysmark– Ale jak to? Życie bez smoków?

– Strasznie to dziwne– zgodził się Ari, mieszając niemrawo swój gulasz.– Przyzwyczaiłem się, że pierwsze, co widzę rano, to mordka Wichury.

– Silfur strasznie ułatwił mi nadążanie ze wszystkim– przyznała zielarka, kładąc głowę na stole, obok rozgrzebanego talerza.

– Wiecie, że codziennie przed snem Sztukamięs lizała mi stopy?– zapytał z rozpaczą Śledzik.– Kto mi to będzie teraz robił?

– Myślę, że Mieczyk z ochotą– zaproponowała Szpadka bez entuzjazmu.

– Niech będzie– zgodził się, a reszta spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.– To o której kładziesz się spać?

– No dobra, chodźcie– młody Hofferson podniósł się z miejsca. Ani trochę nie podobał mu się rozkaz, ale duma wojownika nie pozwalała mu go zlekceważyć.– Miejmy to już z głowy, co?

– Koszmar! Najgorszy dzień w życiu!– lamentował mędrek, idąc z resztą do wyjścia.– Nigdy w życiu nie zobaczymy już słodkich smoczków!

– Przykro mi, siostrzyczko– szepnęła Vega, mocno obejmując siostrę, zanim ruszyła za pozostałymi. Hicca mogłaby przysiąc, że po drodze wycierała oczy.

– Nie, no, Tak być nie może– oburzyła się Hicca, kucając przy swoim smoku i głaszcząc go po łbie.– Szczerbatek jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

– Och, Szczerbatku, jak ja będę za tobą tęskniła– skomlał prześmiewczo Pleśniak, podchodząc do przybitej dziewczyny.– Ty wiesz, gdzie popełniłaś błąd?– zapytał ostro.– Myślałaś, że smoki można tresować. Ale smoki to smoki. Taka ich natura. A z naturą, dziewczynko, nie wygrasz– odwrócił się i odszedł z triumfalnym uśmieszkiem, odprowadzany powarkiwaniem Nocnej Furii.

Nagle ktoś otworzył wielkie wrota, a zimny wieczorny wiatr wpadł do sali. Mocniejszy podmuch zgasił płomień w palenisku, chowając całe pomieszczenie w mroku. Szczerbatek, nie czekając na rozkaz, odwrócił się do ogniska i podpalił je na nowo. Ciepłe, migotliwe światło ponownie zalało salę.

– Dziękuję, Szczerbatku– uśmiechnęła się jedna z kobiet, a Hicca jakby doznała olśnienia,

– Ten stary Pleśniak miał rację– stwierdziła w zamyśleniu. Pomysł skrystalizował się w jej głowie.– Chodź, kochanie– zawołała do smoka, biegnąc niezgrabnie w kierunku wyjścia.

XXX

Vega westchnęła ponuro, idąc powoli w kierunku bramy Areny. Chciała jak najdłużej odwlekać moment, kiedy będzie musiała zamknąć swojego smoka za kratami. Rozglądając się krótko, zauważyła, że nie tylko ona ma ten problem.

– Żegnaj, Hakokieł– Sączysmark przytulił ogromny łeb Ponocnika, drapiąc go lekko przy rogach.

– Strasznie mi przykro, Wichurka– przeprosił Ari, drapiąc niebieskie łuski.– Leć, proszę– rozkazał, wskazując pierścień.

– Przepraszam, Silfur– szepnęła uzdrowicielka na przyuczeniu, mocno przyciskając czoło do smoczej szyi. Odsunęła się, czując łzy, kujące ją w oczy i gestem go odesłała.

– Mam wrażenie, jakby jakieś ostre pazury wydzierały mi to coś z piersi.– oznajmił Smark, ściśniętym głosem.

– Tak to właśnie jest, kiedy pęka ci serce– wyjaśniła Vega, mocno obejmując się ramionami.

– Co ty?! Ja nie mam serca!– zaprotestował gwałtownie.– Nie jestem jakaś baba!– palnął i skulił się w oczekiwaniu na cios. Ten jednak nie nadszedł. Nie miała nastroju, by kogokolwiek uszkadzać.

– To musiało się tak skończyć– odezwał się znajomy głos od strony wioski. Erp stał nieopodal z pochodnią w dłoni i paskudnym uśmiechem na twarzy.– Wódz w końcu odzyskał rozum. Teraz tylko czekać, aż w końcu ukaże was za zdradę.

– Idź się gdzieś zgub, durniu– warknęła zielarka, pociągając nosem i gwałtownie ocierając oczy.– Nie mam nastroju.

– Nikt z nas nie ma– zgodził się Ari, zaciskając pięści tak mocno, że pobielały mu kłykcie.– Spadaj stąd, zanim stracę cierpliwość i sam cię przegonie.

– Jakbym się ciebie bał– zaśmiał się obelżywie, szykując do walki.– Bez smoków jesteście niczym.

– Jak ja cię zaraz…– z uzasadnionym gniewem chwycił za topór i ruszył w kierunku szkodnika. Syn rybaka stracił nieco animuszu i zaczął się wycofywać.

– Nie warto– powstrzymała go młodsza córka wodza.– Drań doniesie mojemu ojcu i tylko narobisz sobie problemów.

– Żałosne– zaśmiał się Erp, odzyskując pewność siebie.– Dziewczyna musi cię bronić– wyszczerzył się paskudnie i z wrzaskiem odskoczył, kiedy topór poszybował w jego stronę. Zaraz za nim poleciał sztylet.– Zapłacicie mi za to– ostrzegł, kiedy uciekał w kierunku wioski.

– Zabiję go któregoś dnia– syknął z irytacją blondyn, chwytają za dźwignię, by zamknąć Arenę.

– Nie! Nie zamykać!– krzyknęła Hicca, prowadząc Szczerbatka do lądowania.– Nie ma mowy! Nie zamykamy smoków– zaprotestowała, zeskakując z siodła.

– Hej, co robisz?– Ari podszedł do niej i chwycił podekscytowaną dziewczynę za ramiona.– Twój ojciec zmienił zdanie?– zapytał z nadzieją.– Czy może znowu, przypadkiem, o niczym nie wie?

– Eee… Tak jakoś– zachichotała nerwowo, wysuwając się z jego uścisku.

– Co znowu wymyśliłaś?– Vega podeszła do siostry i trąciła ją łokciem z uśmieszkiem.

– Smoki to smoki i tyle. Nic na to nie poradzimy– zaczęła, wyprowadzając gady z Areny.– Taka już ich uroda, ale wiecie co?– uśmiechnęła się szeroko, z podstępnym błyskiem w zielonych oczach.– Możemy to wykorzystać– zapewniła i wzięła się za wyjaśnianie im planu.

XXX

– Znowu nic– westchnął Gruby, kiedy następnego dnia wciągnęli puste sieci na statek. Od wczesnego poranka co i raz zarzucali przynętę, próbując wypełnić rozkaz wodza i uzupełnić uszczuplone przez smoki zapasy. Niestety, bez skutku.

– Ale, że co? Że znowu zjadłem?– zapytał zaskoczony Wiadro.– A smakowało mi chociaż? O nie! Znowu ten pesymizm.

Obaj rybacy poderwali głowę, słysząc nad sobą furkot skrzydeł. Sapnęli zaskoczeni, widząc jeźdźców, prowadzących smoki w ich kierunku. Przecież miały zostać przepędzone z wyspy. Hicca zatrzymała Szczerbatka nad łodzią i pokazała pozostałym, żeby też wstrzymali smoki.

– Sączysmark! No już! Nastrasz rybki na kolacje– pogoniła chłopaka, który zasalutował niedbale. Hakokieł zanurkował i w momencie napędził ryb do pustych sieci.

– Widzieliście? No piękne to było– pochwalił się brunet, kiedy ponownie znalazł się na powierzchni.

– Smark, bliźniaki, pomóżcie reszcie statków! Reszta za mną– zarządziła przywódczyni, prowadząc ich z powrotem do wioski. A dokładniej nad pola kapusty Pleśniaka.

– Co jest?– zdziwił się starzec, kiedy usłyszał znajomy hałas.

– Niespodzianka, przyjacielu!– krzyknął Ari, kiedy razem z Vegą poprowadzili swoje smoki nisko nad ziemią. Oba wykorzystały swoje ogony, by przeorać ziemię na polach. Za nimi przemknęła Hicca na Szczerbatku, rozsypując nasiona.

– Równo trzecia!– zauważyła z uśmiechem.– Pora użyźnić gruncik!

– Dawaj, słodziaku– dopingował Śledzik, prowadząc grupę smoków na swojej smoczycy, Sztukamięs.– Pora na zrzut!

– Lepiej się uśmiechnij!– starsza córka wodza zaśmiała się triumfalnie, prowadząc resztę na pozostałe pola.– Masz trzy miesiące pracy z głowy!

Kiedy skończyli pomagać rolnikom, Hicca ściągnęła bliźniaków i Smarka z wybrzeża. Poprowadziła ich do lasu i wszyscy, współpracując jak dobrze naoliwiona maszyna, wykurzyli z lasu zwierzynę i zagonili do obory w wiosce.

– Jaha! Udało się!– krzyknęła radośnie Vega, lądując ostrożnie i zeskakując z Silfura. Reszta poszła w jej ślady.

– Skąd wiedziałaś, że się uda?– zapytał z uśmiechem Ari.

– Bo smoki to smoki– uśmiechnęła się, zsuwając się ze Szczerbatka.– Robią to, co smoki lubią najbardziej. Wystarczy wykorzystać ich słabostki i jest cacy. A wiecie dzięki komu na to wpadłam?

– Tutaj się schowali, wodzu!– krzyknął Pleśniak, pojawiając się jak na zawołanie. Za nim kroczył Stoick.– Jak dla mnie, to smoki nie wyglądają na zniewolone.

– To racja– zgodził się wódz, mierząc każdego jeźdźca spojrzeniem. W końcu zatrzymał się na starszej córce.– Hicca, chyba cię o coś prosiłem!

XXX

Pół godziny później cała drużyna stała w szeregu na Arenie, czekając na werdykt przywódcy. Wszyscy byli nerwowi, spoglądając niespokojnie na klatki, w których wódz kazał zamknąć ich smoki. Zupełnie zignorował protesty swoich córek, które próbowały go przekonać, żeby ich wysłuchał. Powtarzał tylko, że porozmawiają na Arenie. Vega skrzywiła się paskudnie, dostrzegając na trybunach dziwnie zadowolonego z siebie Pleśniaka. W jej głowie już pojawił się zarys planu zemsty.

– O jeju, boję się!– pisnął Śledzik, kiedy Stoick wkroczył do pierścienia z Pyskaczem u boku.– Skrzywdzi nas!

– Za ładna jestem, żeby gnić w lochu– mruknęła Szpadka, krzywiąc się.

– Kto ci to powiedział?– dogryzł jej Mieczyk, co spowodowało kolejną walkę między bliźniakami. Hicca spojrzała błagalnie na siostrę, która, przewracając oczami, rozdzieliła walczących i stanęła między nimi.

– Zignorowaliście moje polecenia– zaczął zarzuty szef, krążąc przed nastolatkami.– Musicie ponieść konsekwencje.

– A nie mówiłem?– syknął Ari, stojąc obok trenerki Nocnej Furii.– Mówiłem, że będzie kicha. Czemu ty mnie nigdy nie słuchasz?– lekko uszczypnął ją w ramię, na co podskoczyła i rozmasowała bolące miejsce. Jej spojrzenie było pełne poczucia winy.

– Tato, jeżeli chcesz nas karać, to skup się na mnie– oznajmiła, wychodząc na przód.

– Nie– zaprzeczył mężczyzna.– Wszyscy jesteście tak samo winni– zmierzył wszystkich ostrym spojrzeniem i kontynuował.– Bawiliście się na Arenie bez mojej zgody. Uwolniliście smoki, chociaż wyraźnie kazałem je zamknąć. Parę rzeczy musimy sobie, kochani, wyjaśnić. Dlatego właśnie…

– Będziecie tresować smoki w Smoczej Akademii– wszedł mu w słowo Pyskacz, niemal od razu niszcząc napięcie, które zbudował jego przyjaciel.

– Pyskacz!– zganił go wódz.– Musiałeś? Ja chciałem powiedzieć!

– Oj, przepraszam– przeprosił kowal, chociaż wcale nie wyglądał na skruszonego.– Masz rację, no to mów.

– Kiedy już popsułeś niespodziankę!– wyrzucił ręce w powietrze zdenerwowany zachowaniem przyjaciela.

– To powiedz, że taki dumny jesteś i te tam…– zaproponował niezrażony, a Vega musiała zdusić śmiech, przyciskając rękaw tuniki do ust.

– Pyskacz!– powtórzył z irytacją wódz, zanim wziął uspokajający oddech i spojrzał na dzieciaki.– No to, Hicca… Bo ja… Tak, jak powiedział…– zaczął niezręcznie, zanim odetchnął ponownie i kontynuował:– Dzieciaki, jestem z was dumny! Od tej chwili tresujecie tu swoje smoki. Arena jest wasza– dał znak i ktoś otworzył klatki, powalając smokom ruszyć do swoich jeźdźców.

– Ła!– krzyknęła Vega, kiedy Silfur, wpadł na nią z impetem i zaczął lizać po twarzy. Też się cieszę, smoku, ale to obrzydliwe– skomentowała, odpychając go.

– To wpadłaś, córcia– Stoick zwrócił się do córki, która ze szczęśliwym uśmiechem pieściła Szczerbatka.– Będziesz tresować smoki.

– Co ty, tatku– zaśmiała się radośnie.– To frajda. Poza tym, mam Szczerbatka. Szczerbatek pomoże.

– Ehem– usłyszała za sobą znaczące chrząknięcie. Odwróciła głowę i napotkała spojrzenie Aria, który stał kawałek za nią ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami.

– I Ariego– zarumieniła się gwałtownie, uśmiechając się nerwowo.– On też pomoże.

– Ej!– za nią rozległ się oburzony okrzyk siostry. Rumieniec na policzkach pogłębił się.

– I Vegę– zapewniła i, zanim reszta zdołała się oburzyć, dodała:– I Śledzika… I Sączysmarka. I bliźniaki też.

_Smoki to smoki– tego nie zmienimy. Ale właściwie, warto to zmieniać? Smoki to potężne i niesamowite istoty._

– Smocza Akademia w Berk– powiedział Ari, kiedy stali obok siebie, obserwując jak Śledzik i Sączysmark wieszają ostrożnie znak nad wejściem na Arenę. Na drewnianym panelu starannie namalowany został symbol, przedstawiający Nocną Furię, z jedną czerwoną lotką na ogonie.– Fajnie brzmi, co nie?– spojrzał na Hiccę, której twarz rozświetlił radosny uśmiech.

_Strasznie chcę się uczyć. I będę, bo chcę wiedzieć o smokach absolutnie wszystko. A wy nie?_


End file.
